Mercy of Life
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Honoka has started a new job as a school nurse, and has started to really think things through. She still looks back at the situations that caused everything to change for her...including that one faithful day where she really did lose everything dear to her. She's rather uncertain about her friendships now since there's a lot still weighing on her mind.


Mercy of Life: First Day of School

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Notes: **This is a direct sequel to _Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter. _ However, this is the absolute first real time I am going to attempt to do a story in a first person POV as compared to a third person POV. That is...this will be through Honoka's eyes. On the Lucky Star timeline, it starts about episode 13, and going through episode 24.

I just lay in bed. I was really that nervous about my first day of work. Well...it's the first real work I've had since that horrible incident. That alarm clock broke my dreams, and my slumber. It was 4:30 a.m. I yawned, and got out of the bed. I threw the black duvet over and went to the shower. I look out of the window, and it was still dark outside, with no signs of life on the streets. I can't concern myself with that. I have to get ready to go to work. I have recently gained a job at a high school as the new nurse. From what I've heard, the old one retired, and I was recommended by my nursing instructor. God! I hope i don't muck this up! I just sigh and grab my bath basket and go to take a shower. The water here is very picky. At least it's hot water. After that, I dried off, and came to get dressed. I got into my required uniform. Trendy clothing...that's not my thing anymore. Tasteful...yeah, It has to do. I turn on the television, and it's the morning news. It's quite useless. Though...as to how I came across this job...It was about a month ago...

"So, Ms. Sakurai," the recruiter started. "Your résumé is very detailed, and valid...but I noticed when a student mentioned modeling you frowned."

"Sorry about that sir," I apologized sheepishly.

"Well, I'm quite surprised you left on rather friendly terms," he responded.

"Sir, I thought it was time for a change of pace," I answered firmly.

"Either way," he said, "welcome to Ryouou High School!"

"Thank you, I won't let you down!" I said excitedly. Though...he shakes his hands like he punches a guy in the face...hard.

I snap out of these thoughts. I got into my uniform. It was just a simple uniform with a knee-length skirt. I also had on a rather modest red top. I grabbed my tennis shoes, and my lab coat. I was ready. Well...I have plenty of time on my hands, so I may as well watch the news until the first bus comes. Though...it's not that bad as it's only a 30 minute ride to work. I wonder who I'll meet there...and I wonder if I learned anything at all? I waited until the first bus. It's quite early. It's about 6:15 in the morning. Thankfully, I got my ID if the security guard had questions. That was very intimidating. I was the only person on the bus, as there weren't that many people up this time of morning. Some were coming in from parties...poor bastards. Others were coming home from work, or going to work. I was of the group going to work. Once I arrived, the security guard had the gate unlocked. I presented my ID to him, and he let me in. I came in. Though...I felt like was a student, and not a Nurse. What happened next was something that surprised me.

"Hey there! What are you doing here so early?" a teacher asked. She clearly had a fake Osakan accent!

"Hello there, I'm Honoka Sakurai," I greeted bowing.

"You're the new nurse here," she answered. "Let me show you to your station."

"Thank you," I said, nervous.

"Oh, I'm Nanako Kuroi," she added. "I'm the Social Studies teacher here."

"I'll be honest..." I started.

"You feel like a student, more than a faculty member huh...that's natrual."

"Sometimes it's easy to get lost."

"Oh yeah, I got lost a few times...it's rather silly really!"

'Wow,' I thought, 'she's actually proud she got lost?'

She brought me to the nurse's station. I couldn't get in since the principal had the key. I groaned because I came a bit too early. Luckily the Janitor came and opened up the room. I opened the windows to let things air out. It is the first day of the new year, and new faces are coming in here. Then again...in my case...I too am a new face. I turned the light on and set everything up. I had everything to my satisfaction. The principal came in, and he knew what happened. He handed me the key to the offices, and explained to me my duties. I had set the dates of the physical exams for autumn. Once I had everything straightened out, he left me to my thoughts. I'm lying if I say I didn't think about Yamato. It's quite natural for me. I haven't seen Yamato after high school. After everything that happened...we grew far apart. I don't blame him for not trusting me at all. I was snapped from my thoughts from Nanako.

"Hey, we got a meeting to go to," she said rather sternly.

"Oh! I'm on my way!" I said nearly falling over.

"Don't be in a rush...there's a certain blue-haired student that does that all the time..." She said with a glint in her eyes. I think she was ready to punish this one at first glance.

"Oh right...I have another meeting..." I remembered.

"That's right...you're a new person here...so you have an orientation."

I went to the teacher's offices. I saw there were only a few other new faces here aside from myself. All were new teachers who came in after graduating...or after being transferred here. I felt for them. It really isn't being a new kid at all. I sat down on the hard-backed chairs...and I listened as the principal gave use a packet with the contracts, and rules sheets. Yeah...this is familiar. I read through them as he was talking and found the same clauses that got me into trouble back then.

"Are there any questions?" the principal answered.

"No sir," the group answered.

"Good, We will have a special assembly as the students come in at the lecture hall for their orientation," he returned. "There also will be a second staff meeting after school."

"Also," the vice principal said, "your hygiene and appearances are quite important...so please keep that in mind."

I already knew that. I cut down my rather long hair when I went to nursing school. I continue to leave it tied back. Though, the Mirror does mock me every day reminding me on everything that I used to be. That aside...I have to get ready. There's going to be a few students who will faint out, or get sick. That's right...I have the daunting task of getting the records together for all the students here. A little later on, I was at the assembly. I peered out into the crowd, and it was huge. I wonder what stories from the students I may hear? That will make things a lot interesting in the end. Though...the poor math teacher. She decided to wear a grey pleated skirt...and well...a strong gust of wind came and flashed the kids. I bet the guys liked that. After that, and after the Principal gave his speech, we went to we needed to go. I got the flyers out for all the classes about a few things that will affect their health. I did see one very...well...hard to describe girl come in.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm here from Ms. Kuroi to pick up the posters!" she said rather nervously.

"Here you are," I said giving them to her. "You have no need to be nervous."

"I'm sorry...it's just...the nurse's station scares me a little..."

'If my gut is right...' I thought. "There's no need to be afraid..."

"I'm sorry..." she said bowing. I really felt for this girl.

"What's your name anyway?"

"That's Miyuki-san for you, Nurse Sakurai!" a rather short girl declared.

"Miyuki...I think I had a run-in with your mother once before," I noted.

"Konata, you surprised me!" she said rather startled.

"So you're the kid...?" I asked.

"I'm not a bad kid...just one who likes anime, manga, and video games, and computer games," she answered.

I let them both on their way. That Konata...she honestly scares me. That's okay. My job is to give medical advice to the students. I got a whole day where things can either be rather busy...or rather boring. My day dragged on, when I had to leave for the restroom. I needed my nurse's helper here at this point. I saw her come in. She was quite...tall. Though, she has a lot of admiration from staff, and other students. I think she's a bit...shy about it.

"Oh...I'm here for duty," she said softly.

"You're Minami right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"Good, I just need you to help me organize some things," I ordered.

"Yes, Nurse Sakurai," she returned rather eager.

It only took a few minutes, but we had everything set up. I dismissed her to her classes after. I then had to grab the cart full of folders for the permissions, and emergency contact forms. This was going to be a huge pain in the butt knowing full well how many kids at this school. I really do want them here within two weeks. I did go to the principal to tell him exactly what I needed to do. He allowed me to take the forms to the teacher's offices and he'd explain what needed to have been done. I returned to my office, and it felt like time dragged on. I was working on the student files...it took forever. Ah well...that's what I've signed up for. I suppose it could have been worse...I could have been a super model. The end of the day...I was very spent. Things picked up later in the day. The usual kids who wanted to fake sick...just to get out of class. Then those who genuinely sick, I had them lay down. I couldn't do anything until they brought those forms back. I was about to close up shop when Nanako came in...it looked like she caught something nasty.

"Ms. Kuroi, lie down!" I ordered.

"Gladly..." she said taking to the bed, sitting up, "I feel like I'm about to..."

"Here! Quickly!" I said handing her the barf bucket...all the times I knew I had to use this as I was younger.

She did exactly that...and she really was sick. I asked her symptoms, and she rattled them off. I had a feeling that she may have over eaten, and her body had enough. I asked her exactly what she ate...she told me she had a steak lunch box...and she was certain the meat was cooked. Konata rushed in to give it back, and I took a sniff. The poor woman had to go to the hospital...this was genuine food poisoning. I waited for the ambulance to come and take her for further care. I sighed, there was not much more I could do unless I wanted to make things worse.

"Well...that's what she gets for not cleaning out her fridge when she's supposed to," Konata said bluntly.

"That's not very nice..." I started.

"She should have taken a whiff of that stuff!" Konata said. "I smelled that all the way from the train station!"

I was sure she was exaggerating, but she was right. After that, I stayed behind. There were students who had a lot of clubs and activities. There sure were going to be some bumps and bruises. This is the start of many of very long days I have. This isn't even the start of it. I still have to do my continuing education work. It looks like whatever social life I have is gone. However, considering, I at least have something to do. After, I caught a bus back home to my apartment. I placed my keys on my desk, and took my uniform off. I changed into my pajamas...and layed on the bed. This has really been one very hard day. Still...I wonder how Nana and the gang are making out? I know Yamato and Miki are happy together...and I really don't know about Suzuka. Maybe it's for the best I start over again...and make new friends...and learn from my mistakes. If only it was that easy.


End file.
